


ET IN ARCADIA EGO

by KKKKKi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Pregnant Sex, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKKKi/pseuds/KKKKKi
Summary: 跳崖私奔婚后生活试析
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

汉尼拔从不觉得自己和空闲沾边，但现在事情变得有些不同。威尔·格雷厄姆禁止他出去工作，理由是他太特别，太知名，太引人注目。当然原话不是这样。威尔说，如果你想你的孩子一出生就被别人逮住生吞下肚，你就他妈的赶紧多去外面走走。他说话时瞪着眼睛，自下而上地看着他，令汉尼拔想起几年前他们还需隔着眼镜片对视的时候。他轻轻叹了口气，威尔仍然盯着他，讥讽，冷漠，汉尼拔肯定他是一头凶狠的母兽。威尔的担心有些多余，他们整容，生活简单，待人有礼，不与人亲密，在每个地方都是最完美的观光客。但他知道这种不合理的担心有合理的源头，——他的腹部，一个让他们都愿意学着柔软且忍让的肉团，一个未知的生命。汉尼拔喜爱一切美，一切变化，威尔在因为妊娠变得更为敏感，他的尖锐与粗鲁在复苏。汉尼拔讨厌这个，但又总因此爱他。他们分享一个吻，一支香烟，一颗心脏，现在也该分享一个巢穴，一个家。  
“没关系，威尔，我们总得安定下来，养活自己，不久以后还不止自己。”  
威尔在他面前冷哼一声：“哦，那你要做什么呢，心理医生？博物馆长？你前几天把塑胶衣拿出来擦净了，莱克特教授要穿着那个开讲座吗？”  
“我以为在狩猎方面我们已达成了一致。”  
“是，但那时候我没有怀孕。”他穿着棉布睡衣和绒毛拖鞋，鼓胀的乳房和腹部让布料呈现出柔软的起伏和阴影，卷发刚刚睡乱了，双颊因为气愤和燥热变得粉红。汉尼拔看着他，怀孕让他浑身散发出暖融融的晒过的燕麦和牛奶一样的香甜气息，可一点儿也没减少他的咄咄逼人。  
“我会暂时独自处理好那些。”  
威尔皱着眉头扯出一个笑容来。“你就是放弃不了，是不是。你怀念吗，花二十分钟挑领带，穿着西装和一群蠢蛋开酒会，一边为他们上菜，一边想着如何做下一道菜…选择现在的生活让你憋闷吗。对你来说，同样是捕食，做个隐姓埋名名副其实的杀手恐怕没有喋喋不休演戏有趣。”  
“威尔。”  
“——别跟我说什么’粗鲁’。如果让我说，因为一点小动作就擅自决定让他上餐桌，事情不顺你心就要有人流血，为了自己的趣味看别人因为生病靠在你手上发抖，这才是自以为是，不讲礼貌，粗鲁。”  
于是汉尼拔决定回应他的挑衅。被锢在吵架对象的腿上显然影响了威尔接下来的发挥，他推搡着汉尼拔的肩膀，屁股上却挨了一下。汉尼拔把一只膝盖插进他两腿之间，让手从腰肋挪到那两团绷紧的肉上，途中轻松地扯掉了他的睡裤——松紧带也就这点好处。威尔伸手试图把掉了半截的裤子捞起来，但在手掌拍上臀肉的那一刻慌乱地撑住了他的大腿。他听到一连串的脏字从威尔嘴里吐出来，在间隔相同力度稳定的掌锢中逐渐变得含糊不清，低成一片喘息和吃痛的哼声。他分开五指，让每一声拍打都清晰响亮，那颗屁股就这样在他手心底下变热，发红，偷偷地翘起来，渴望下一秒是一次重击。他故意停下来，扣着他的屁股揉弄，威尔惊叫着滑坐在他的腿上，因为这变味的惩罚抽着气。你这个混蛋，威尔盯着他两腿间的鼓起说，竟然因为看见别人受苦勃起。汉尼拔微笑着捏了捏他，“关于这点我们并没有什么不同，每当你对我生气我都在为你受苦。”他倾过身去，想咬咬他的耳垂，被威尔向后躲开了。他打开汉尼拔的手，弓着背，护着他的下腹，开始骑在汉尼拔的大腿上蹭动。那么专注，低着头，让汉尼拔只能看见蓬松的发顶跟着他的身体颤抖，好像他就只剩下一根供他摩擦阴蒂的大腿。他用力地摆动着，扭着腰，发出那些平时羞于展露的动情的呻吟，夹着他的大腿泄了。那些又热又甜的水顺着他的裤线湿漉漉地洇下来，粘在他的皮肤上。“莱克特医生，晚安。”当他从他腿上撤开，抬起沾满汗水的通红的脸露出一个得意的笑容时，汉尼拔不可否认地被激怒了。  
“淫荡的母亲。”他把威尔摁回腿上，在他反驳前把两根手指塞进他的嘴里搅他的舌头。“就医就应当遵循医嘱。”他把手指塞进那个窄小的后穴，威尔因为轻微的痛苦叫出声来，刚刚搅出的口水顺着嘴角淌下来沾湿了他的胡须。他拉过威尔的手放在他的腰带上：“解开它。”威尔很快把它解开了，很清楚接下来会发生什么。汉尼拔让他吃下了整根阴茎，扶着他的腰操他的前列腺。威尔在他身上颠动着，偏着头，不愿漏出声响，但汉尼拔能看见他的泪水渗进眼周的皮肤和耳侧的头发里。怀孕让他变得敏感了，胎儿在他下腹胀大，不过多久就会时时压迫他的性腺，让他不停地流水。事实上他现在就在流水——不止是下面。他的乳头把衣服撑起来，顶端湿了一小块。汉尼拔叹了口气，把他的衣服推在他的肚皮上，抚摸过皮肤上那些浅浅的裂纹，捋着他的阴茎。  
“我们会是两位好父亲。”他轻声说，威尔像溺水一样大声喘着气，责备地看着他。“把你的衣服拉上去。”  
于是威尔一言不发地把他的棉t恤卷起来，拉过胸前的时候，他的耳朵因为看见那两块水渍发热。“我为了不做你的食物努力了他妈的那么久，现在却要做你孩子的食物。”  
但他还是先被汉尼拔享用了。汉尼拔挨着他承诺会处理好一切，像在做餐前祈祷。威尔的乳头因为他吐出的似有似无的气息挺立着，又痛又痒。他扭动着身体，汉尼拔终于舔咬上他的乳肉，用薄薄的嘴唇贴着乳晕吸吮，那些熟透的汁液不可控制地流出来，甜丝丝的腥膻味，滴滴答答落进他温暖的口腔里。他小幅地顶动着，听到威尔在他头顶颤抖着抽泣。他这样吻了他一会儿，感觉到柔软潮湿的布料落下来，堆在他的鼻梁上，有两只手揪着他的头发环过他的脑袋——“再亲亲另一边。”  
一周之后汉尼拔在浴室刷洗他的衣服，一浴缸淡红的水。威尔在卧室放巴赫，他快睡着了，但胎教书告诉他必须这么做。


	2. Chapter 2

城郊的夜晚静悄悄的，晴天，月亮很亮，威尔·格雷厄姆侧躺在床上，眯着眼睛等待睡意。汉尼拔和他面对着面，为了照顾他的孕肚，他们放弃了埋头在对方怀里那样亲密的入睡姿势。说实话，相信自己在怀孕不是一件容易的事。威尔第一次看到诊疗单时感到不可思议，他常常盯着自己的下腹，好奇这里面是否真的有一个沉睡的小生命。有时候他怀疑自己根本没有怀孕，是汉尼拔每晚趁他睡熟时往他肚子里塞一团棉花，好满足照顾和掌控的愿望。毕竟人如何能这样爱一样未知的东西呢，威尔对汉尼拔的热情感到惊奇。他在电脑收藏夹里看到一整页婴儿食品介绍，在素描本上看到自己的睡脸旁边写满了弧度优雅的花体——一连串长长的古怪名字。威尔皱着眉头，他不想自己的小朋友在第一堂课上就因为背不过自己的名字难过到哭鼻子（或者拿铅笔捅人），但假如他提出自己的看法，汉尼拔肯定会偏着头问他，你确定吗，威尔，这个听起来和你给狗取的名字没有差别。  
但他很快就被汉尼拔感染了，让这团活生生的肉占据了大部分注意力。四个月里每当他听见汉尼拔放起唱片，靠在椅背上昏昏欲睡时，他的手都不自觉抚上那块隆起。他的小孩会攥着他的手指傻笑，口水从围兜蹭到汉尼拔的毛呢衣领。汉尼拔会熬夜看很多书，可是等他真正自告奋勇来换尿布时，绝对会因为吃瘪生闷气。他会教这个小孩子自己用勺子，带他（或者她）去草地上和狗狗扔飞盘，在小溪边弄得一身湿。等到夏天，他们可以悄悄租一间车库，买一艘二手小汽船，检察引擎，重新喷漆，用衣摆擦擦手上的机油喝一玻璃瓶凉嗖嗖的汽水。他们会有某种默契，对喂食流浪狗和偷吃爆米花的秘密只字不提。威尔笃信自己会成为世界上最成功最幸福的父亲。但也不一定，他慢悠悠地翻个身想。这可是汉尼拔的种，说不定他既不喜欢泥土，也不喜欢汽船，三岁就怕弄皱定制西装；肉嘟嘟的小嘴叫出来的第一个名字既不是爸爸，也不是妈妈，而是但丁。  
汉尼拔，这个混蛋。威尔想知道，如果汉尼拔明白自己有一天会操大他的肚子，还会不会在他肚子上刺一个微笑。他思考了一分钟就得出结论，汉尼拔当时早有预谋，不然不会留给他一个完整的子宫。混蛋。他们刚刚开始四处辗转时经常吵架，没有办法，他们第一次和爱人一起生活。威尔很快发现惹汉尼拔生气很容易，也很快承认汉尼拔发怒时把他压在门板上操的感觉很好。但汉尼拔的求和仍然令人痛苦，他会用手指梳着他的头发告诉他，“差异的东西相契合，相异的音才会形成最美的和谐。”*而威尔觉得还是一发口活效果好些。汉尼拔就是这样的人，如果说一般人都是下半身冲动的动物，汉尼拔的屌和脑子简直紧密相连，威尔要深情地盯着他，告诉他你让我的灵魂干燥了**，才能让他不遗余力地把他的屁股弄湿。他在无聊的疗养期常常激怒汉尼拔，可惜他聪明的丈夫早早发现了这点。导致在他真正恼火时，汉尼拔也会换上一副“我知道你想要粗暴性爱”的微笑看向他致使他根本没法正常吵架。狡猾的男同性恋。  
但他现在并不这样做了，因为现在他成了更难捉摸的那个。他自觉自己的脾气随着肚皮的圆鼓古怪起来，变得更加急躁，更易悲伤。他食欲旺盛，然而等汉尼拔为他做好料理，他却不想吃了。这对厨师来说是种伤害，尤其是汉尼拔微笑着摸摸他的头发，在他塞进第二口倒胃的食物前把盘子撤走时，他体会到了一种他原以为永远不会投射在汉尼拔身上的感受——愧疚（呃）。汉尼拔有时在半夜的冰箱门前发现他，把他安置在餐椅上，在丝绸睡衣外系围裙，用黄油擦锅底，煎一块滋滋作响的牛排。睡前他会为他按摩头部和小腿。第一次发现妊娠纹时他伏着身亲吻它好像在亲吻一顶荆棘冠，我的阿尔法和欧米伽，他说，脸上的神情也像室温下的黄油一样柔化了。不可否认，他们在变脆弱。汉尼拔熟睡时嘴唇松弛，微微张开着，眼球在眼窝的一片阴影里轻轻滚动，再不能在谁耳边打个响指就翻身下床了。而他自己要看着小腿的肌肉纹理一点一点消失在浮肿里，越来越难以抗拒疲惫和无常的睡意。他想象自己在两个月后将面临的，腹部的沉重压迫，叹了口气，闭上眼睛，舒展了一下双腿。汉尼拔因为捕捉到一点动静惺忪地凑过来，他告诉他没有关系。汉尼拔亲了亲他的头发，或是嗅了嗅他，然后发出一声模糊的叹息。他现在明白为什么汉尼拔仍然愿意嗅他，当他抬起手肘把鼻尖埋进去，透过棉布上柔顺剂的清洁香气，他闻到皮肤热乎乎的味道，像莫莉，像一位母亲，像一个完整的家。于是在承受那些痛苦时他竭力提醒自己，生下一个孩子是出于他自己的选择，出于爱，他们可以为彼此夺取，也可以为彼此创造。  
当然，这其实不是今晚思考的重点。汉尼拔把他的肚子操大了，于是可以按自己的食谱做健康食品，并享受宽敞的浴缸。他前天看见汉尼拔把塑胶衣带进浴室去刷洗了，这没什么，但他需要想想如何作出一点妥协的样子，好使自己在之后的养狗谈判里多一点筹码。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *赫拉克利特  
> **赫拉克利特 他认为火是世界的本源并且有元素间的循环 因此干燥的灵魂比较高级 湿润的灵魂比较低级（大概这样


End file.
